Finding Adventure
by YellowRoseOfTexas
Summary: One month after going to Rome, Lizzie is STILL grounded. But Miranda really wants her to come to summer camp. Can Lizzie persuade the parents to let her go? *Crossover with another Disney Channel Original Series*


Title: _Finding Adventure_   
Author: YellowRoseOfTexas   
Rating: PG   
Genre: General/Romance   
X-tra Special: **Crossover** with another Disney show.   
Spoilers: One for the Lizzie McGuire Movie in the first chapter.   
Complete Summary: Ever since she took the spotlight on the class trip to Rome, Lizzie has become increasingly confident in herself. She's also gotten used to being the center of attention. And being grounded all summer was a small price to pay, especially since her parents relaxed a little and allowed her to go to summer camp with her friends in July. With her confidence sky-high, Lizzie expects to find another adventure at camp. But will her expectations be fulfilled, or will camp hold a different experience for Lizzie?   


* * *

"... a huge pool, three waterslides, horseback riding, cute guys, arts and--" 

"Okay, Miranda, enough!" Lizzie McGuire jumped in, saving herself from hearing the rest of Miranda's '101 Reasons To Beg Your Parents To Let You Come To Camp With Me.' 

"Did I convince you?" On the other end of the line, Miranda Sanchez had her fingers and her toes crossed. Two weeks of camp wouldn't be any fun without her best girlfriend. 

"Miranda, it isn't me who needs convincing." 

_"I knooooow."_

Lizzie cringed. Miranda sounded a little too much like her annoying little brother, Matt. 

"Earth to Lizzie," Miranda went on. "Just ask them, okay? You've been grounded for a month, and you've been really, really good the whole time. Almost _too_ good. I'm getting worried about you... Anyway, my point is you've earned yourself a vacation." 

Lizzie sighed. "I guess it couldn't hurt to just--" 

"Lizzie, your 15 minutes are almost up!" 

Downstairs, her mother, Jo McGuire had set the timer by the oven. As soon as Lizzie had picked up the phone to talk to Miranda, her time had started. 

For an entire summer, Lizzie was only allowed to talk to her friends for 15 minutes at a time. It was part of her grounding. As if being stuck at home with her parents, her little brother, and his weird little friends that came and went wasn't bad enough. 

Why was Lizzie in so much trouble? Well, right after graduating from eighth grade, Lizzie went on her class trip to Rome, Italy. Instead of going with her class on a long tour of historical with her high school principal, Ms. Ungermyer, as the tour guide, Lizzie went on an adventure. 

With her best friend, Gordo covering for her, Lizzie took off with a boy she met in Rome. His name was Paolo, and he was an Italian pop star. Lizzie just happened to look exactly like Paolo's former singing partner, Isabella. Paolo convinced Lizzie to pretend to be his other half at an Italian music award show. But all of the lies and misfortune that went along with the mascarade were more than Lizzie had bargained for. In the end, she got caught. Even worse than that, she was wrong about Paolo. Even worse than _that_, covering for Lizzie nearly got Gordo in big trouble. 

The experience hadn't been all bad; Lizzie could count several good things that came out of it. One was a better understanding of her long-time rival, Kate Saunders. The girls had been roommates, and Kate actually helped Lizzie. Another had been finding out just how much Gordo really cared about her, and what lengths he would go to so that Lizzie could be happy. Last but not least, Lizzie had finally been given the chance to shine when she sang on stage at the Italian music awards, not as Isabella, but as Lizzie McGuire! The caterpillar had become a radiant butterfly. 

Unfortunately, this radiant butterfly was also stuck at home all summer. Unless... 

"It's worth a shot, isn't it?" 

"I knew you'd come around!" Miranda gleefully replied. "Yes, absolutely. Now go ask them!" 

The girls hung up. "I'm off the phone Mom!" Lizzie called to her mother downstairs. 

"Thank you, hun," she heard her mom say downstairs. 

She sounds like she's in a good mood, Lizzie thought brightly. 

Little did she know, a certain little brother had been listening to the conversation on the extention with plans to ruin whatever chances Lizzie had of getting a lighter sentence. 


End file.
